An Internet-based social networking service is a web-based service that enables users to establish links or connections with persons for the purpose of sharing information with one another. Some social network services aim to enable friends and family to communicate and share with one another, while others are specifically directed to business users with a goal of facilitating the establishment of professional networks and the sharing of business information.
For purposes of the present disclosure, the terms “social network” and “social networking service” are used in a broad sense and are meant to encompass services aimed at connecting friends and family (often referred to simply as “social networks”), as well as services that are specifically directed to enabling business people to connect and share business information (also commonly referred to as “social networks” but sometimes may be referred to as “business networks” or “professional networks”).
Online social network platforms (also referred to herein as Internet-based social networks) provide a variety of information and content to users of the social network, such as articles on various topics, updates related to a user and individuals within the user's network, job opportunities and other advertisements, news stories, and the like. Among other things, embodiments of the present disclosure allow service providers with accounts on a social network to obtain authorization to provide services from other users with accounts on the online social network.